Milton de Peyrac-Peyran
|COA = COA Milton de Peyrac-Peyran.png |Abilities = Swordsmanship |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Relative = Unnamed cousin |Status = Deceased }} Milton de Peyrac-Peyran was a baron from Toussaint. His coat of arms was a black bull's head on a silver field. He was also among the knights errant who protected the kingdom. He recognized Dandelion as "Count Julian" after the battle with the Nightingale gang at Caed Myrkvid and gave the bard the happy news that the duchess' husband, Raymund, had died of apoplexy two years earlier. Now a bit older, Baron de Peyrac-Peyran is the one sent by the duchess to find Geralt with Palmerin de Launfal. His past is soon revealed that he was part of a knight's group many years ago along with close friends Louis de la Croix, Ramon du Lac, and Vladimir Crespi and they were ordered to escort the young Syanna out of the duchy. While they escorted her though, each member took it in turns to abuse the teen, and none of them said or did anything to stop the others. In Milton's case, he took out his frustrations on the girl and watched in silence as Crespi beat her unconscious, Ramon denied her food, and the rest insulted and mocked her. They then left her at the edges of Caed Dhu, in a ragged dress, penniless, and in the cold, hoping that she would soon die. Milton's path diverged though and soon stopped being friends with at least de la Croix. In , he was sent with Palmerin de Launfal to bring an order from Anna Henrietta to Geralt. When the witcher came back with him, he then helped look around the river banks for any clues the guards may have missed. Unfortunately, one such clue was de la Croix's initials, bringing back bad memories for the knight. On the same year, he was killed by The Beast of Beauclair in the gardens of the Ducal palace in Beauclair. Journal entry : Milton de Peyrac-Peyran was a baron from Toussaint and a member of Anna Henrietta's inner circle of knights. This good-humored nobleman never met an overloaded banquet table he failed to unload of its burdens, yet nor did he ever shirk a fight against heavily-armed bandits or any other enemies of the duchy. Geralt had met Milton years ago, under very peculiar circumstances that deserve to be recounted properly and at length. Their roads crossed again when Milton came to the witcher as the duchess' envoy, to ask our hero to journey with him to Toussaint. : Milton made for good company. Was he also a good man? That I do not know. Geralt told me later some incidents from his past gnawed on his conscience. We shall never know precisely what moral burdens he carried, for Milton de Peyrac-Peyran perished in the palace gardens, the Beast's fourth victim. May he rest in peace. Associated quests * Envoys, Wineboys * The Beast of Toussaint * Blood Run Trivia * He attended at least one ball organized by the Nilfgaardian Embassy.''Sir de Peyrac-Peyran is dead. Yet it seems just yesterday I danced with him at the embassy ball. ''- Conversation between two noblewomans * During the quest Burlap is the New Stripe, Geralt encounters his cousin who is a member of the Ducal Guard. * His name might be a reference to Joffrey de Perac, a character from the series of books and movies Angélique, popular in Slavic countrieshttps://m.imdb.com/title/tt0057846/. Gallery Tw3 Blood and Wine Toussaint is a beautiful place RGB EN.png|The knight in "Blood and Wine" (with the bull's head on his shield). The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_20160601182613.jpg|In the hut during the quest Envoys, Wineboys. Tw3 Temple Cemetery Milton's tomb.png|Milton's tomb at Temple Cemetery. Gwent cardart nilfgaard milton de peyrac peyran.png|Gwent card art References ar:ميلتون دو بيراك بيران cs:Milton de Peyrac-Peyran fr:Milton de Peyrac-Peyran pl:Milton de Peyrac-Peyran pt-br:Milton de Peyrac-Peyran ru:Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран uk:Мільтон де Пейрак-Пейран Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Blood and Wine characters